I can't sleep
by AlvinSevilleRockstar101
Summary: Someone in the house has trouble sleeping. Can Tom help that person? And Ian is outside the window. What is he up to? Read to find out more, and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoples. This is just an idea I was thinking of, and I decided to turn my idea into a story. Read and review peoples.

It was Friday night, and all 6 chipmunks were having a sleep over. Tom and Nicole were also joining them.

Alvin was sleeping on the floor, covered in a blanket. He had on read pagamas, and he was sleeping. Brittany was sleeping piecefully in his lap, her head against his chest. She had on pajamas as well, and she had on her sox to keep her warm.

Simon slept next to Alvin and Brittany, with blue pajamas on. Janette, like Brittany, slept in Simon's lap.

Theodore and Eleanor just slept next to each other, both with green pajamas.

Tom and Nicole slept on two seperate couches, both fast asleep.

But the one who couldn't sleep was Alvin. He sat up, careful not to wake up Brittany, who was still in his lap sleeping. He took a sip of water, which was sitting beside him. He didn't understand why he couldn't sleep. He wasn't tired, but he knew that he could sleep even if he was tired. He groned, and lie back down on the pillo. Brittany was still on his lap, fast asleep. But there would be someone who would wake up Alvin, and make him go to sleep.

Tom groaned, and sat up. He saw Alvin was awake and had an idea. He stood up from his sleeping spot, careful not to wake up the others. He went over to where Alvin and Brittany were laying down. Tom saw Brittany piecefull, but not Alvin.

"Alvin?" Tom asked, sitting down beside him. Alvin sat up, as Brittany continued to sleep on his lap, her head still against his chest.

"What is it, Tom?" Asked Alvin.

"That's what I want to ask you. Why are you still up? It's like 4 o'clock in the morning." Tom explained.

Alvin gasped, and quickly began to think of a lie. "I-I," he was cut off.

"I know why. You just need something to help you get to sleep, right?" He asked.

Alvin, even tho he was eight years old, knew he wasn't smart enough to come up with a lie that quickly. So he gave up, and nodded.

"Well, the thing that always helps me go to sleep is talking." Tom explained.

"What kind of talking?" Alvin asked. He felt Brittany moving around, and she sat up on his lap.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Yes, just the person I need. Brittany, can you go get us some ice cream?" Asked Tom, and Brittany nodded. She stood up, and quietly left the room.

She walked down the stares, and got all of them some ice cream. She walked back into the room, and sat back down on Alvin's lap. She gave him his ice cream, and Tom his. Then she began to eat.

"What do you want to talk about?" Alvin asked.

"Anything you do." Tom answered.

"Well, I will tell you maybe one of the reasons I can't sleep is because I'm not sure how tomorrows game is going to go, I mean were playing football for crying outloud." Alvin said.

Brittany smiled at him. "Why so scared?" She asked, not really understanding what he ment.

"I've never played against the Michigan team before. I've never even herd of them." Alvin explained.

Tom now realized he wasn't going to make Alvin sleep. He was going to make Alvin and Brittany sleep. He decided that he would start. It was either now or never.

He began to talk about history, and science, untill they fell to sleep, Brittany still in Alvin's lap, and Alvin covered them both up with a blanket. But little did Tom know, there was a man outside the window his name was Ian.

Meanwhile outside, Ian smirked. I'll get you, Alvin.

Hmmmmmm, what could possibley happen next? You have to give me ideas, before I will continue. Give me your ideas in a review.

Untill then, Alvin Seville113, out.


	2. Ian Chapter 2

I figured out an idea to continue this story. So here you go.

Chaptr2, Ian?

Tom had gotten Alvin and Brittany to sleep, and was just about to get into his sleeping area, when he saw something pass the window. His eyes caught, what he thought was Ian. And he was write. Tom glared at the window, and put his sandles on. It was summer time, and the crickets were chirping very lightly. Tom ran out, and crashed right into Ian, sending them both falling on the grass.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Ian, glaring feersley at Tom.  
"What are you doing?" Asked Tom, also glaring at Ian. Ian didn't like his responce, so he walked up to Tom, picked him up, and threw him down the grass.  
"Now answer my questions!" Ian demanded.  
Tom finally got to his feet, and after doing so, told Ian that he was only outside to see what he was doing. At that Ian got really angry, and picked Tom up. Before Tom could do anything, he threw Tom on grass again. Then walked inside to find his target.

Ian walked over to Alvin, finding him sleeping piecefully, with Brittany in his lap. He smiled, picked Alvin and Brittany up. He walked out to his car, got in, and sat them on the front seat, Brittany in Alvin's lap again. He strapped them, in and smirked.  
"They are mine!" He thought, as he started his car. He sped off into the night.

Guys, I need help continuing this story. Please give me some ideas in a review please. Thank you. Don't forget to review.


	3. Trying to apter 3

Hi people. This chapter is kinda short, but don't worry. They will be getting longer. Anyway here is cahtper two of my story.

Alvin woke up, feeling something strange. He woke up, and sat up. He felt himself sitting in something, like a seat. He opened his eyes, finding Brittany still sleeping on his lap.  
"Well well well, I see you have woke up." Said a voice. Alvin looked to see the last person on earth they wanted to see.  
"Ian!" Alvin yelled, ready to atack.  
"It's nice to see you to." Ian smirked. The talking caused Brittany to wake. She woke up, looking around.  
"Ian!" Brittany yeeled. She was angry. "What are you doing here?" Asked Brittany.  
"That's none of your buisness." Ian said.  
Alvin was really angry now. "I'll get you for this, Ian." He yelled pulling out a needle. He pocked it into Ian, and killed him. Then threw Ian out the car.  
"What do we do now?" Brittany asked. Alvin knew what to do.  
"I think I should drive use home." Alvin said. Brittany nodded, and got off of Alvin's lap, so he could move to the drivers seat. After Alvin got into the drivers seat, she got into the passengers seat. Then they started driving, only to finnd that the road was blocked.  
There was a sign on the road saying "danger, road is blocked." Alvin pulled the car over, not knowing what to do. But someone was pounding very hard on the door. Alvin looked, and the next minit, was dragged away by someone he couldn't tell. Alvin saw Brittany try to help, but he couldn't see the man who was dragging him. All he knew, he was scared. Something hit him hard, and he passed out out. Brittany was scared too. But a voice talked to her. "go home. Go home." It pleedid. So she did, and once there, told Dave everything.

Guys, I need help with this story. If you guys have ideas, please review this story. I will not continue, till I get some ideas on how to continue this story. Please read and review. The next chapter will be longer.


	4. Telling Dave

Hello people. Here is the 4th chapter of I can't sleep. Read and review everyone.

Chapter four telling Dave.

"Brittany, slow down! What happened?" Asked Dave, not understanding what Brittany was talking about.  
"I said, Ian kidnapped us." Brittany said slowly. Dave looked surprized.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Dave, standing up from his computer chair, to walk over to Brittany.  
"Well, when Ian took us away, Alvin told Ian he would get back at him, and then Alvin poked him, killing him. Then he got taken away by some strange man, and there was a voice. Go home. Go home. It pleeded. So I did." Brittany explained.  
Dave walked over to Brittany, and placed a hand on her sholder. "Everything will work out." Dave said.

With Alvin, the strange man was driving away in a red truck, untill he was sure he was clear. He stopped, and pulled over to the side of the road. Then he picked up Alvin.  
"Do you know who I am?" Asked the voice. Alvin looked, and a look of surpirze and anger spred out over his face.  
"Ian! Stop torchering me!" He demanded. But Ian didn't lisson. He beat up Alvin, untill Alvin got nocked out. Then Ian threw him in passenger seat, and sped of once more.

With Dave and the others, Dave had called the chipmunks friend, Hunter, to come help them look for Alvin. Hunter arived, and they all got into Dave's car, and began looking around town. Hunter was twekve years old.  
Hunter sat in the passenger seat, with a crying Brittany in his lap. He stroked her hair, and batted heer back.  
"I-it's all m-my fault." Brittany cried, barying her face in Hunter's chest.  
"No, Brittany! This is not your fault. It's all because of Ian. You did your best trying to help Alvin, but Ian got Alvin, but it was not, I repete, was not your fault." Hunter explained.  
Brittany finally cried herself to sleep on Hunter's chest. Hunteer stroked her hair.

Alvin woke up, looking around. Then he realized what was going on. "Ian!" He yelled. "I'll get back at you sooner or later!"

Hmmmmmmmmmm, what will happen next? Well, you'll have to wait till the next chapter. Untill then, piecee. Also, I need help with this story. I can't continue this, unless I get some help. Read and review people. Thanks. P.


	5. Ian's rage and Alvin's thoughts

Hi guys. I'm serious this time, I want more reviews and hits before I will continue. Atleast 13 reviews, and 3 more hits would be good. Anyways, here is the next chapter of I can't sleep. Read and review please.

"Oh yeah? I'll get you first!" Ian belloed. Then he poaked Alvin square in the ribs.

"Oww!" Alvin cried, rubbing his ribs.

"That's what you get for back talking me!" Ian yelled before slaming the door shut, locking it and leaving Alvin alone.

Alvin was on the floor crying histaricly. He didn't know why, but he wanted to kill that bastard! He wanted to go home, back to Dave and his family. Then he thought of why Ian would want to do such a thing to him and his brothers in the beggining. Then suddenly, he knew why. Ian was a really bad child abuser. All he wanted was the fame, he was upset that his brothers and him had the fame, but he didn't have it. He was more upset twards Alvin because he was the leader and all, but you never knew when it came to Ian. He could plot anything in a day or two. Almost like Alvin. Then Alvin had a flashback when he was cooking up a skeam, and Ian was around and he didn't know it. It was the day he tried to kill Ian. That's what he thought, sadly. He just wanted to go back home, and he wanted to go back home, now! Not in a minit, or even a day, now!

Dave and the others have drivven across town all day, and they were all tired. Alvin was nowhere to be found. Brittany had fallen asleep in Hunter's lap, and Hunter was stroking her forhead. At the age of twelve, Hunter seamed like a Dad. Dave had to admit, that Hunter would make a good Father some day.

Ian opened the door to Alvin's room, finding him crying.  
"Ready to get beaten again? Because you deserve it!" Ian yelled, and slapped Alvin hard across the cheak. He spent the next 6 hours beating up Alvin, untill something bad happened. It just happened, like it could happen to anyone. Alvin took his last breath. Ian had beeten him up so badly that Alvin was infact dying. And he was not winning the fight, not even close.

Well, that's that. Read and review please!


	6. Bad news

Hi everyone. This chapter6 hope you enjoy. Oh, and I love talking to people, so can someone please pm me to chat? Thanks.

Dave woke up from a restless sleep. He was not able to get any sleep that night. His mind was set on Alvin. Where was he? What happened to him? These thoughts were in Dave's head all night, causing him not to be able to sleep.

Hunter was sleeping piecefully with Brittany on his chest, not as asleep as Hunter, but asleep. Dave smiled a little, seing them. He had let them take the floor to sleep together in Dave room. Dave knew that they wanted to be alone. Dave frowned, and lied back down. Suddenly, the phone rang. Dave sat up to answer it.

"Hello, Dave. This is Dr. Flamis. I don't know how, but we found a kid, Alvin Seville, lying in a ditch at the side of Elm street, with a note that said call Dave, and it displayed you're phone number. We have some information about him now. He is in a really, really, really deep coma, and I don't think he will come out of it soon." The Dr. Flamis explained.

Couple hours later, everyone was at the Flamis office, where Alvin was being kept. He was in a really deep coma. Whires were connected to him. Dave was speechless. Another person, Dr. Mike, walked in.

"Sevilles, I have some really bad news. Alvin is-is not going to-to live for anymore than an hour." Dr. Mike explained. Just then, there whole world shut down.

Back in a corner wher someone was hiding, Ian was smirking. This will be the end of the chipmunks, yes! He thought. He smiled hatefully.

I know, I know, it's short. But please review. If I get up to 17 reviews, meaning I need 4 more, I will post 3 chapters in a few days, and each chapter will be long. I mean it. Please review, and that's what I'll do. Untill then, Alvin Seville113, out. Oh, and please check out my other stories, thanks.


	7. Saying good bye

It had been a few hours since the Dr. said that Alvin would not live for the rest of the night. Everyone took tirns going in the room to say good by to the Alvin.

Dave's words.  
"Hey, Alvin. I know you can't here me, but I wanted to say good bye to you. I really hate to let you go, but I-I have n-no coise. I love you Alvin."

Simon's words.  
"Alvin. You were very brave with Ian. I-I just wish there was something more I can do. G-good b-bye, A-Alvin." Simon walks away crying his heart out.

Theodore didn't say anything. He just cried.

Alvin woke up to something strange. There was a weard light. Someone was standing next to him.

"Hello, Alvin. You're time is near. My name is God, and it's time to go home. You must go home with me now." God said.

"B-but what about my family?" Asked Alvin.  
"Once you get home, they will be okay. You'll be able to watch down on them from hevon." God explained. Alvin finally stood up.

"A-alright." With that he and God walked into the light together.

Dr. Flamis looked at Alvin's boddy. She wasn't sure, but she didn't think Alvin was completely died. For one thing, something was moving around in Flamis's mind, that mayb should to do to do some tests on Alvin. The results were horifying to the Seville.

Ian walked around the town, smiling to himself. That is untill saw a police man grab him, and take him to a car. "You are under arest," the cop said.

God walked up to Alvin one day and said to him.  
"Alvin, I have thought about letting you go back home to you're family. We need to have a talk."

Oh my! What's going to happen next? Is Alvin really died? I want to know the answers. Tell me what you want to happen in a review, and I'll see who gives the best review. Untill then, I'm out.

You've been reading fan fiction tv station. We must stop our brodcast. Alvin Seville113 is stopping the show.

Lol please review.


End file.
